1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to outdoor spotlights having swivel heads.
2. Background Art
Outdoor spotlights are commonly used in many residential, commercial and industrial applications in order to provide illumination where desired. Outdoor spotlights are desirably weatherproof and resist water entry into the housing. Conventional outdoor spotlights having a light bulb hood may require multiple adjustments of a light bulb hood in order to adjust the direction of the light bulb hood separately in multiple axes.